Mad
This is A Songfic off Mad by Ne-yo. If you like the songfic, comment below! Real Song Song: Mad Artist: Ne-yo My version: Song: Don't... Artist: Sunspirit Brambleclaw is singing the song. Sign here if you liked the Songfic! =Sign Here If you Liked the Songfic!= Lol, I loved it :P '''--Sunspirit It was good :) And cool how you chnaged the lyrics SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 15:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I like it![[User:Mistysun|'''OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 15:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 23:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Lolly! Lollollollollol lol until the world ends! BWA HA HA! This is awesome, anyway. It ties together with warriors perfectly! *luvs it* Here. Have a cookie. *hands out macadamia nut cookies* XD Cheer if you love Macadamia Nut Cookies!*cheers* *hands you a macadamia nut cookie* 02:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I liked it! The JadeAndThe Willow I liked it! It was AWESOME! Also love your pic XD PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 22:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Awesome :D SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) =The Song= Ohhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhh, Wowwww... Hmm... She's glaring at me, I'm wondering what she's thinkin' No one's meowing, Cause meowing just turns into shrieking... Ohhh, And now as I'm yowling over her, She yowling over me, All of that means, that she is not even listening, And what's even worse, That I don't even remember why we're fighting, So both of us are Mad for nothing... Fighting for Nothing... Yowling for Nothing.. Ohhh, But she won't let it go for Nothing... No cat for, Nothing... There should be nothing to harm a love like what we have... Oh kitty I know that sometimes, It's gonna rain... But kitty if we don't make up now, I'll go insane... Oh I don't want to go to my nest, Mad at you, And I don't want you to go to your nest, Mad at me, No I don't wanna go to my nest, Mad at you, And I don't want you to go to your nest, Mad at me, Ohhh... And It gets me upset, When your constantly accusing... Asking questions like you already know... We're fight for borders, and were both losing... This ain't no way mates should go... What happened to laughing about? We fall into a place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down, So what in StarClan do we do now? It was all for Nothing.. Nothing for, Nothing... Oh kitty I know that sometimes, It's gonna rain... But If we don't make up now, I'll go insane... I don't wanna go to my nest, Mad at you, And I don't want you to go to your nest, Mad at me, No I don't wanna go to my nest, Mad at you, and I don't want you to go to your nest, Mad at me, Ohhh... Oh kitty this love ain't gonna be perfect, But as good as it's gonna be, We can disagree, we can fight, as long as everything is alright, between us... Before we go to sleep, kitty were gonna be, Happppyyy... Ohhhh.... Ohhh! Kitty I know sometimes it's gonna rain, but if we don't make up now, I'll go insane... I don't wanna go to my nest, Mad at you, and I don't want you to go to your nest, Mad at me, No I don't wanna go to my nest, Mad at you, and I don't want you to go to your nest, Mad at me.. Ohhhh... The End Please sign if you liked it! The Place to Sign is Just before the song. Thanks! --Sunspirit